


Roadside Attraction

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Car Sex, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam is being unfair.He knows what his touch does to Dean. Who could ever drive straight like this?!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Roadside Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> Back, back, back AGAIN!!

"Sam, just--hold on, would you?"

"Here? Now? While I got you like this? Not a chance."

Dean grits his teeth in a mixture of frustration and excitement as Sam nips and kisses along his jawline to his neck.

They haven't been on the road for less than a few hours before Sam started putting his hand on Dean's thigh, squeezing in _that way_ that just makes the cock trapped in Dean's jeans swell with anticipation. They've done this plenty of times in the backseat of this car, their true home. In the olden days, the roles were reversed.

Sam would be the one on his back, mewling adorably as Dean slipped his hand under Sammy's shirt, caressing his flesh. Now it's quite the opposite! Dean sucks in air as Sam nibbles his earlobe while simultaneously swiping the pad of his finger over his erect nipple.

Impressive.

Dean taught him that move. Son of a bitch...

"Sam, wait," Dean breathes. "Jody is expecting us to be there on time--"

Sam quiets his older brother by crashing their lips together. Dean doesn't resist--he opens his mouth wide, allowing Sam to have more access inside. He moans, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, subtly shifting his body so as to achieve some kind of relief. The car may have stayed the same, but they've grown considerably over the years, hindering their sexual escapades within this beauty.

Suddenly, Dean's gasping, arching his back. It takes him all of 4 seconds to realize that Sam had freed them both from their jeans. Sam's at full mast, pointing straight at Dean as if to say _Yeah, I'm after you_. Dean swallows, staring at Sam's impressive tool. It's so intimidating at times...but it's still amazing regardless.

Sam strokes his dick, gazing at Dean with lusty eyes. They've darkened. "I didn't bring any lube..."

"I, uh, didn't either," rasps Dean when he finally remembers he's capable of speech. He touches himself as well, watching Sammy masturbate slowly like a porn star. "Wanna just... I don't know?"

Sam smirks. "Do it like the old times?"

"Yeah. Old times."

"Okay, Big Brother."

They don't have time for something too major, especially without lube. And so, they do the thing they were most comfortable with starting out as lovers.

Sam leans in, angling his body just right on top of Dean's, rubbing their cocks together. Dean bites his lip as Sam grips them tight, squeezing out a clear stream of precome from Dean's slit. He sweeps his thumb over it, smearing it along the head in a way that has Dean growling like a beast.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Dean pulls Sam in close to kiss him again, tongues wiggling against the other's in an intimate tango. Doing this again, in the backseat of their true home, Dean can't help but to only feel safe and secure. She's protected them all these years, providing shelter and happy memories that Dean still thinks about to this day.

The one thing he's focused on more than anything at the moment, however, is Sam tonguing him deep with a fistful of hard dicks between them.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean gasps, taking a breath.

Sam chuckles, working his wrist like a pro. "Well, we would be right now, but no lube."

"I'm close!"

"Me, too. Dean! Oh, fuck! Dean!"

A powerful shockwave of pleasure strikes within the both of them as heavy streams of come burst from their lengths, splashing onto Dean's exposed abdomen. Sam spurts ropes, but Dean gushes, oozing out like a sudden volcanic explosion strong enough to move mountains.

The high is extreme enough to have Dean writhing under Sam's wide torso; he's comforted with a feather light kiss to his forehead, making him feel like the pipsqueak for once. Even so, Dean doesn't comment on it, just allowing Sam to kiss him again.

Jody's gonna ask why they're late.

"We'll tell her we got a flat," Sam says as if reading his mind. He licks the shell of Dean's ear, biting once again. "I wanna have some more fun."

Dean chuckles, moaning afterwards.

He never was one to deny Sammy what he truly desired.


End file.
